Daddy's Little Girl
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Post-COE Alice's thoughts. Song-fic, one-shot


A/N: Just an idea that came to me when my iPod was on random and this song started. There's a slight reference to my one-shot 'Tears In Heaven' where Jack appeared at Steven's funeral. R&R?

**Daddy's Little Girl:**

Alice sighed. Her house was so quiet now. It was 6pm and she was curled up on her sofa, wishing she could hear Steven upstairs playing, she couldn't though. She never would because Steven wasn't going to be there again.

Her mind moved onto her Dad…

**He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryin' to hold back time, to keep him holdin' on**

She hated him. She hated him more than she hated anyone else in the world. She hated him for coming back into her life. She hated him for killing Steven. But most of all she hated that she loved him. He was her Dad and nothing could deny that. When she was young he was always there, and she knew it was true what he said a few days before he killed Steven. If Alice had wanted him to, he would've come there every week, every day. She had wanted that, she would've loved that, but she couldn't have it and she was strong enough not to kid herself that she could. Jack Harkness wasn't like any normal Dad, or Grandad. No, Jack Harkness was immortal, and never age. Jack Harkness fought aliens. Jack Harkness was too dangerous. He proved that, he killed Steven.

**And she says, "Daddy, Daddy, don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you??**

What if he was normal? It was something Alice thought a lot. If Jack Harkness had just been a normal man, with a normal life. He would age, he would eventually die. He'd be a great father, a loving grandfather. If Jack Harkness was a normal man, Alice would've been a typical Daddy's little girl. She had always wanted that, to be close to him like she was as a child, but she couldn't have it. _Normal _wasn't a work that came into her Dad's life. It wasn't a word that fitted at all. Jack wasn't normal and because of it Steven never knew 'Uncle' Jack was actually his grandfather.

Because of it, Steven was killed.

**Daddy, Daddy, don't leave  
Mommy's sayin' things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talkin' about  
Somebody hear me out?**

Alice knew one thing for sure; Jack wouldn't return. After going to Steven's funeral and then disappearing, Alice knew she'd never see him again. It made no difference to her either way. Even if he did come back, there was nothing he could do. He'd already killed Steven. Nothing could be worse than that. Nothing could make her feel worse than seeing her baby boy dying, and holding his body did.

**Father, listen**  
**Tell him that he's got a home  
And he don't have to go  
Father, save him  
I would do anything in return?**

He wouldn't return, he knew what he did was unforgivable. Alice would never forgive him, he knew that. Alice, though, was less sure of it. Less sure of how she felt full stop. She knew she should hate him, she should want him to suffer, but she didn't. She was too tired to be that angry. She was too tired, too lost.

**I'll clean my room, try hard in school  
I'll be good, I promise You  
Father, Father, I pray to You**

At the end of the day, he was still her Dad. At the end of the day, he didn't mean to hurt her. At the end of the day, he loved her and he loved Steven. At the end of the day he never meant to kill Steven. But at the end of the day; Steven was still dead.

**Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't wanna close her eyes  
'Cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
But it's gettin' harder now for him to breathe  
**

She knew Time Travel existed. When she was little her Dad had told her stories about how he travelled with a man called the Doctor in a magical blue box and how he was trying to find that man again. Time travel was there, it was possible. But so were paradoxes. Alice wanted more than anything to be able to find a way to back in time and undo Steven's death. Change it so she didn't lose her baby boy and her Daddy on the same day.

**  
And she say, "Daddy, Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you??  
**

Alice thought about her Mum's death. It was years ago. She remembered her Dad standing at the graves looking completely broken. He didn't cry, at least Alice didn't see him cry, but he just looked completely broken. Alice only saw him looking that broken at one other point in her life. And that was Steven's death.

**  
Daddy, Daddy, don't leave  
The doctors are sayin' things they don't mean  
They don't know what they're talkin' about  
Somebody hear me out?  
**

After killing Steven**, **her Dad had just sat outside the room. She didn't know if he was waiting to see her or not. He didn't say anything, he simply looked at her. He looked just as broken, if not more than her Mother's death. What was there he could say anyway? What would've made up for or justified Steven's death? Nothing. Sorry didn't even come close, regretting it didn't take it make. She knew he was sorry though.

**  
"Father, listen  
Tell him that he's got a home  
And he don't have to go  
Father, save him  
I would do anything in return?  
**

Maybe that was why she couldn't completely hate him. Perhaps she knew he hated himself enough for both of them. She knew he would never forgive himself, she knew he would do anything to take it back. He'd do anything to save Steven's life and not lose both of them. There simply was nothing he could do. It had happened. No going back.

**She was daddy's little girl**


End file.
